Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X)
Miles "Tails" Prower aka Tails is a two-tailed fox and best friend of Sonic the Hedgehog in Sonic X. During most of the series, Tails' role mirrors his role in the games. He quickly befriends Chuck Thorndyke who helps him build the X-Tornado jet-plane. Tails hails from an unnamed world in a parallel dimension to Earth. In Season 3 (Series 2), he falls in love with an plant girl named Cosmo the Seedrian. History When Tails first met Sonic, he found Sonic's original Tornado, painted it blue and made it faster. Sonic spotted him and they became good friends. Sonic and Tails eventually befriended Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese and many small animals. In the first episode, Tails, like many others from his own world, are transported to Earth where he and his friends meet and befriend Chris and his family. Once meeting them, Tails and his friends decide to reside there for their stay. Throughout the first two seasons, Tails aids Sonic in a variety of different ways to help him defeat Doctor Eggman. While Tails doesn't fight physically, he uses the X-Tornado to help him fight when he does appear in battle alongside Sonic and the others. In Series 2 (Season 3), when the heroes return to their original home-world, they find a new threat to the galaxy: a group of robots and cyborgs named the Metarex. Then, Tails built the Blue Typhoon, so that the heroes could travel into outer space to stop the Metarex's evil schemes as well as recover the Chaos Emeralds Sonic had discarded across the galaxy. During the course of this adventure, Tails falls in love with Cosmo, an extra terrestrial, humanoid plant-girl introduced in the third season, starting in Episode 62 when they both get lost together in the underground cave controlled by the Metarex. This is also shown in Episode 65 when Vector and the rest of the Chaotix attempt to play match-maker between the two of them. In the end, Tails quotes "You're so beautiful, Cosmo," (or rather, almost says it). However, Cosmo mishears him and says "It's true the stars are beautiful. I'm so happy right now I feel like I could stand here staring at them forever". In Episode 69, Cosmo is asked by Amy how things are going with them, but Cosmo, embarrassed, changed the subject to how Amy and Sonic's love relationship was going. Their love for each other is "confirmed" when they fell into a love spell trap that Amy had set up for her and Sonic. In episode 70, Tails loses his morale and Cosmo encourages him to come back after which he succeeds in saving everyone from the Metarex. The strength of Tails' love is shown in Episode 73 where Shadow, in an attempt to kill Cosmo, clobbers Sonic, Chris and Knuckles, but, despite his best efforts, could not manage to get past Tails who was determined to protect Cosmo, no matter the cost. Unfortunately, Cosmo sacrifices herself in Episode 77, fusing herself with the Metarex planet so that Tails could destroy it with the Sonic Power Cannon charged with Super Sonic and Super Shadow. Tails was extremely hesitant to fire, and only did so at the urging of Dr. Eggman and Cosmo herself and admits that he loves her (Japanese and French versions only). In the Japanese version of Episode 78, Super Sonic and Super Shadow use "Chaos Regeneration" to try to bring Cosmo back to life, but only manage to produce a seed (in the English version, its implied that the seed is Cosmo's child). When Sonic shows the seed to Tails, the fox collapses with grief. Upon returning home, Tails seems to have calm down after the incident and along with the other heroes, doesn't see Chris go back to Earth and along with Sonic, declares war on Eggman. Cosmo's seed however can be seen growing in Tails' workshop in the end of the final episode and it has been shown to have sprouted two leaves showing that he misses her. Characteristics/Abilities Tails is the loyal sidekick to Sonic. He loves mechanics and science, but is humble and innocent, the opposite of Eggman. Tails is also very intelligent and acts kindly to others. His best human friend is Chuck Thorndyke. The two create mechas together including the X Tornado. Tails has also been shown to be rather shy and he often had little confidence in the beginning of the series as he depended on the other characters, especially Sonic, to help him in times of need. Due to his timidness, Tails was often overshadowed by the other characters as he can be seen often keeping quiet as the far more outspoken characters got their ways in discussions. However, through the series Tails gained more courage and developed more leadership skills which was especially seen in the 3rd season where he was the captain of the group (being the owner of the Blue Typhoon) and his love for Cosmo furthered his courage. Tails can fly using his two tails in a similar way as in the games and when he was defending Cosmo from Shadow he managed to maintain against his much more powerful enemy, even to the point of being injured severely. During the second season of Sonic X, he also fought against Hawk in a contest, using his strong tails to absorb most of his opponent's attacks. Quotes *"They're the same!?" - Tails when he found out that there was someone else who found a Chaos Emerald. *"You're so beauti-- WHAAAH!" - Tails about to call Cosmo beautiful, but then got to his senses by realizing what he was going to say. *"X-Tornado. Let's Go!" *"Tornado X. Blast Off!!!" - When the X Tornado takes flight. *"You see, Sonic has a pure heart of intention." - Tails explaining to Cosmo about Sonic's personality. *"You losers!" - Tails discouraging animals who were having their habitats destroyed and they weren't fighting back. *"You can help if you promise to back off!" - Tails to Vector, who collared him and is snickering at his plan. *"How do ya' like me now Eggman?!" - Tails fighting his way onto the Egg Carrier with the X Tornado in Battle Armor mode. Pictures of Tails Miles_"Tails"_Prower_3.jpg Sonic and Tails are in the plane.jpg|Sonic and Tails Tails's shocked.jpg Tails's riding the plane.jpg Tails.jpg Tails and Amy.jpg|Tails and Amy Sonic and Tails.jpg Tails and Cosmo.jpeg Tails.jpeg Miles "Tails" Prower.jpg|Tails from Sonic X Tails was holding a ring while flying.jpg Miles "Tails" Prower 2.jpg Tails's worrying.jpg Tails's shocked.jpg Tails smiled 3.jpg Young Tails.jpg Tails smiled 2.jpg Tails was surprise.jpg Tails turn around.jpg Tails smiled.jpg Tails was happy while riding the plane.jpg Tails 2.jpg 083tails.jpg Miles "Tails" Prower 4.jpg Tails smiled 4.jpg Category:Tails and Cosmo Pictures Category:Sonic X Characters Category:In love Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Smart Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Fighter Category:About Males Category:Brave Heroes Category:Heroes who almost died Category:Friend of a Hero